Jamais je n'avouerais
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Inspiré par la chanson du même titre du dessin animé Disney "Hercules". Raphaël est soudain confronté à la possibilité très réelle qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux.


**Jamais je n'avouerais**

Raphaël remonta légèrement les volets : un rayon de soleil blanc pâle s'insinua dans la pièce.

« On dirait bien qu'il ne pleut plus » commenta-il.

Béatrice eut un sourire vaguement gêné.

« J'espère bien ! Déjà que je suis en retard pour venir garder ma nièce, il manquerait plus que j'arrive mouillée… »

« Oh » protesta gentiment le guérisseur, « c'est pas la fin du monde… »

« C'est juste que ça la fout mal. »

« C'est pas faux » reconnut-il.

Elle s'empara de l'imperméable jeté sur le fauteuil comme une serviette par terre et l'enfila d'un geste preste.

« Allez, je décampe. Souhaite-moi bonne chance. »

Et sur ces mots, avant que l'Archange n'ait pu reculer ou esquiver, elle marcha sur lui et lui posa un baiser furtif comme l'éclair sur la joue avant de partir. La porte grinça doucement derrière elle.

Resté seul, le médecin céleste sentit un afflux de sang lui chauffer les pommettes et se détourna de la porte. Sur le coussin du fauteuil avait glissé une écharpe de soie d'un indigo profond, hors de portée du regard.

Raphaël eut la brève tentation de courir derrière Béatrice pour lui ramener l'écharpe, quand lui vint l'idée tentante de rappeler plus tard, regarde ce que tu as oublié chez moi, quand est-ce que je peux passer te la ramener ? Elle lui dirait de venir chez elle, il se présenterait sur son palier et elle le ferait entrer et –

L'Archange se pétrifia en se rendant compte sur quel chemin le conduisait ses pensées.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon grand ? » lâcha-t-il à voix haute. « Tu connais pourtant la chanson ! »

Après Ithuriel, vraiment, on aurait pu croire qu'un grain de bon sens lui était rentré dans le crâne ! L'amour, ça ne conduisait qu'à avoir le cœur réduit en miettes. Et que faisait le grand nigaud qui portait le titre de troisième Archange ? Il recommençait. Félicitations, Raphaël, il existe un prix pour manque de jugement, et c'est toi qui détiens le ticket gagnant.

« Personne ne vaut de souffrir autant » se rappela le guérisseur.

Que tout ça devienne de l'histoire ancienne. Mieux valait qu'il jette et qu'il enchaîne.

 _Qui crois-tu donc tromper ?_ susurra dans son esprit une voix qui ressemblait affreusement à celle de Lucifer. _Ton cœur en feu est amoureux, n'essaie pas de cacher la passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux…_

Raphaël grogna et se cacha la figure dans les mains.

 _Pourquoi donc le nier ? Elle t'a envoûté, elle t'a ensorcelé !_

Non, décida fermement l'Archange brun décidé à ne pas faire basculer la chose dans la réalité, non, jamais il ne le dirait.

 _Ton cœur soupire_ , chantonna le Lucifer imaginaire, _pourquoi mentir ?_

« C'est trop banal d'être sentimental » s'entêta le médecin céleste.

Il avait appris la leçon, il connaissait par cœur la chanson, alors pourquoi tout était-il en train de vaciller ? Non, il fallait qu'il s'accroche ! Avec un cœur fragile, mieux vaut éviter les idylles.

 _Pourquoi nier – c'est dément ! – le tourment de tes sentiments ?_ revint à la charge Lucifer avant de se faire moqueur. _Remballe ton compliment, quand tu mens, c'est passionnément !_

Raphaël se mordit rageusement la lèvre.

 _Tu l'aimes et c'est normal_ , insista Lucifer, _la passion t'emballe et ça fait très, très, très, très mal !_

Non, se bloquait toujours le médecin, non, jamais il n'avouerait.

 _Même si tu nies, tu souris car tu l'aimes !_ triompha Lucifer.

« Laisse tomber ! » s'énerva l'Archange brun. « Je ne suis pas amoureux ! »

 _Lis sur mes lèvres_ , s'esclaffa l'Etoile du Matin, _lis ton cœur, car tu l'aimes !_

« Jamais je ne le dirais ! » s'écria le guérisseur en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

 _Jamais, jamais ?_ insista Lucifer d'une voix bienveillante.

« Jamais je n'oserais… » fit plus bas le médecin, presque honteusement.

Sa main se posa sur l'écharpe oubliée. Il la saisit et la porta à son nez. La soie sentait l'ambre et les pois de senteur – l'odeur de Béatrice.

 _C'est pas la peine d'hésiter car tu l'aimes_ , chuchota Lucifer avant de se taire.

« Peut-être, tout bas » reconnut Raphaël, « j'avouerais… que je l'aime. »

Il se laissa aller contre les coussins, un immense sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

 **Inspiré par la chanson « Jamais je n'avouerais » du dessin animé** **Hercules** **, le grand hymne des tsunderes passées, présentes et à venir ! Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, Raphaël tel que je le vois est un tsundere.**


End file.
